I bet you can't
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Alfred and Mathias bet Gilbert couldn't dominate Ludwig.


**Hi guys. This is my FIRST SMUT so pleassseeee go easy on me. I was so nervous to upload this, it took a good talk with my best friend to convince me to upload this. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.**

Gilbert's laugh echoed around the room as he talked to Alfred and Mathias. "I can top _anybody_ I want to." Alfred scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. They were talking during a break in the meeting.

"Not _everybody_ Gil."

"I topped you didn't I all powerful America?" Alfred's face turned bright red.

"I was drunk and that was your birthday present." Mathias smirked.

"I know one person you won't be able to top." Gilbert lifted his head in challenge.

"Bring it."

"Ludwig." Alfred and Mathias' smirks spread across their faces as they stared at their friend. Gilbert stared at both of them and slipped into a rare moment of seriousness. Could he top his bruder? He was probably in a relationship with Feli, and by the size of his bruder, he topped. And not to mention could he himself do it. He _did_ raise the strong country and he had seen almost every side of him. Could he taint his image of his _bruder_ into something more? Mathias and Alfred faltered at Gilbert's hesitation. They were about to assure Gilbert he didn't have to when he spoke up.

"I'll do it." They all relaxed and went back to joking around. Soon the meeting started and Gilbert zoned out for once in a meeting. Usually he paid attention so he could pull his own weight with paperwork and not just be a freeloader to Ludwig. He needed to plan out how he would dominate Ludwig, it wouldn't be easy and he was willing to accept Ludwig's hate for him afterwards. He started to feel more than brotherly feelings for the German around the middle of World War Two. Both he and Ludwig realized what Hitler was aiming for and they didn't like it. Gilbert understood the feeling of worlds being turned upside down. Believing something was right and realizing it wasn't. When Ludwig came in one night to his room during the war and cuddled with him crying the whole night, that's when Gilbert fell in love with him.

How would Ludwig submit? He was a proud nation, hell they both were. He had to think of something his bruder followed without question and that's when it hit him. The smile on his face was anything but innocent.

After the meeting was over, due to France trying to push Arthur into sex right there and Italy begging for pasta, Gilbert was the first out of the meeting room. As he left he could see the smirks on Alfred and Mathias' faces and shouts from Austria as he bumped into him. Luckily Ludwig was taking Feliciano out for pasta which gave Gilbert plenty of time to get ready. He stripped down to his underwear and pulled on his old military uniform the metals clanking against each other. He leaned over and pulled on his leather boots and grabbed his hat. He left the hat on the bed and made his way to the attic humming. Admittedly he missed these clothes; they made him feel powerful, important. Needed.

He walked around the attic for the box labeled 'Ze Awesome Prussia!' and pulled it out of its hiding spot. He opened the box and pulled out the necessities; a riding crop, chains, handcuffs, two bandanas and a small pod-shaped vibrator. Gilbert closed the box and made his way to the bedroom. He set what he obtained on the bed and pulled his hat on. Gilbert waited in the Leather chair in the living room for Ludwig to arrive.

Ludwig walked up the steps to his front door. He ended up going to an ice cream shop after the pasta then got yelled at by Romano as he handed of the Northern Italian to his brother. He couldn't wait to go home and lose himself in a good book; he just hoped Gilbert hadn't had another party with his friends. After unlocking the front door he stepped in and called out his bruder's name. "Gilbert, I'm home!" Ludwig frowned at the silence and turned to see his brother standing several feet away with a riding crop in his hands, decked out in military attire. His body tensed automatically and Gilbert's face morphed into a twisted smirk. Had his bruder finally gone mad and snapped?

"You're home late soldier?" Ludwig's eyes never left Gilbert's. He was cautious and confused, greatly confused. Pain spread across Ludwig's cheek and he raised his hand to touch where the crop hit. "Answer me!" Ludwig almost lunged at his bruder and to take him to a mental ward when their eyes met for a second time and the authority in Gilbert's eyes paralyzed him.

"I-I apologize bruder, I-Italy kept me-" the second hit drew a small yelp from Ludwig.

"You will address me as meister or captain. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood?"

"Y-yes…Meister." He stared at Gilbert in carefully hidden shock and hurt. Was he mad at him? Gilbert ran the crop along Ludwig's jaw and saw him tense.

"If you keep being a good boy you will get rewards. Now up to my room and sit on my bed. Don't touch anything; I'll know if you do." Ludwig frowned and obeyed. Once he opened the door his eyes widened. These were things used for sex, and not the sweet gentle kind. For once in a long time, fear gripped Ludwig as he sat down next to the items. He had never bottomed before and this is _not_ how he wanted his first experience. His head whipped to the door as he heard Gilbert come in. "Stand up and strip soldier."

Gilbert was serious and that scared Ludwig even more. He stood and did as he was told, blushing slightly at the intense gaze of his bruder. Gilbert moved the items to the table next to his bed then he pulled Ludwig on to the bed. "Fight and you'll regret it." Ludwig immediately relaxed as much as he could and let Gilbert do what he want. He didn't understand why he was doing this. He felt himself get flipped onto his stomach and saw black as a blindfold slid over his eyes. Ludwig immediately tensed and made to fight off Gilbert, without his sight his other senses heightened and became more sensitive. Something he knew Gilbert would take advantage of.

Gilbert felt Ludwig tense and immediately leaned down and clamped his mouth on Ludwig's erogenous zone, a small spot on his neck next to his collarbone. Ludwig cried out and stopped fighting. He could feel the muscles ripple under Ludwig's skin as the wave of pleasure washed over him. He pulled away and growled, "I said no fighting." As Ludwig opened his mouth to respond and Gilbert put the other bandana in his mouth and tied it so Ludwig couldn't speak. He knew if he heard one 'stop' he would, and then he would run and run and take a plane to America, or Canada. He wouldn't be able to face his bruder.

Ludwig tried to talk around his make-shift gag but stopped when he felt his arms being handcuffed above his head. He felt his legs then the handcuffs being chained to the bed so he could barely move an inch. He fought every second, pulling against the chains and trying to talk to Gilbert. "Tsk, tsk. I said not to fight twice and you're still fighting. Bad Ludwig." He didn't have a chance to react before he felt burning pain on his ass. "What do you think? Zehn(10) flogs will get the message across?" Ludwig's eyes widened before he felt the crop hit. After each hit, the pain slowly stared to fade to a sick pleasure inside Ludwig. He felt himself grow hard against the bed and the bandana around his eyes was wet. When had he started crying?

Gilbert set the crop down and licked his gloved fingers. He watched as Ludwig shook slightly his eyes falling on the forming red marks on his ass. He couldn't back down now, it was too late. Gilbert walked over and slid one finger into Ludwig's ass. Ludwig tensed around the finger and gripped the chains above his head. He didn't like this, didn't want this. At least Gilbert was merciful enough to lick his fingers. He felt the finger start up a slow pace of in and out and almost cried out in frustration. Why was Gilbert being gentle now? What was he trying to achieve? After a while of the one finger Ludwig relaxed enough for Gilbert to slip in a second finger. Ludwig wanted this to end as quickly as possible so he panted hard and tightened his grip on the chains so he could keep relaxed.

Gilbert's eyes flashed with hunger as he saw his bruder pant. He slipped his other hand under Ludwig and pumped his growing erection. Ludwig cried out at the sudden pleasure and bucked into the hand. Gilbert used this to his advantage and moved his fingers inside Ludwig ruthlessly searching for his prostate. At the same time he kept his hand tight around Ludwig and pumped. Ludwig cried out in pleasure and arched as much as he could with the chains. His vision flashed white as Gilbert's fingers hit that amazing spot inside him. He whined and whimpered as Gilbert pulled all his fingers away. It was feeling good, why did he take that away? He heard a soft buzzing behind him and then a cold metal slid inside him. Ludwig started to squirm and the cloth around his mouth was removed. Gilbert used his three fingers to manipulate the vibrator inside his bruder. He started to hear moans and whimpers coming from Ludwig's mouth and that was enough to encourage him to take it a step further. He pushed the vibrator straight onto Ludwig's prostate and heard him scream in pure pleasure. Gilbert moaned himself and his pants were getting painfully tight as he watched Ludwig writhe and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh gott, m-meister! I-I Ahhhh!"

Ludwig could feel himself getting close and cried out Gilbert's name as he released on the sheets. Ludwig felt the vibrator being pulled out and the buzzing stop. He panted hard then realized Gilbert never came. Was he going to make him such him off? He heard a zipper being undone and braced himself for whatever his bruder had to offer. Ludwig felt a hand wrap around him again and start pumping. He let out a weak cry as his neck was nibbled. Ludwig felt himself get hard once again at Gilbert's ministrations before they were taken away. He braced himself for what was about to happen. Gilbert looked down at his brother almost regretting what he was about to do. He leaned over Ludwig slowly sliding into the tight heat. He placed one hand next to Ludwig's head to steady himself and slowly started thrusting in and out.

All Ludwig could feel was pain. This was worse than the flogging. He had heard Gilbert brag about his size but he always thought he was joking. He wasn't! When Gilbert moved it felt like he was going to split in half. He shook and cried out in pain. Gilbert gritted his teeth and searched for Ludwig's prostate again. After several experimental thrusts he hit it dead on and Ludwig let out a surprised cry of pleasure. Gilbert growled and his thrust became quick and hard aiming for that spot every time. Ludwig was soon a moaning mess under Gilbert.

"Ahhh! B-bruder, m-meister. aaaaAAA Gilbert!" Ludwig released for the second time and tightened around Gilbert which drew a cry of Ludwig's name out of his mouth. He thrust a couple more times before releasing inside Ludwig. Both lay there panting trying to catch their breath. Gilbert was the first as he carefully slid out of Ludwig. He pulled off his outfit, leaving his boxers and tossed it over a chair. When Gilbert slid off Ludwig's blindfold he watched as he carefully undid every chain and handcuffs.

"Wait here." Gilbert dropped the chains and handcuffs on the floor and walked to the bath. Ludwig heard water running and he let his eyes slide shut. The water stopped and he felt himself get lifted off the bed and carried to the bathroom. He moaned happily as he felt surrounded by warm water. Gilbert walked back to the room and pulled the sheets off the bed and carried them to the laundry room. On his way back he grabbed new sheets and put them on the bed and hung up his military uniform; he could wash it another time.

"What have I done?" Gilbert whispered as he pushed everything else under his bed. He waited a while, mentally preparing himself, before walking back into the bathroom. Ludwig's eyes bore into Gilbert as he took a wash cloth and slowly rubbed down Ludwig, taking special care with the places he knew would hurt.

"Why?" Ludwig's voice was hoarse and quiet. Gilbert ignored him and finished washing his chest. He moved to leave when Ludwig grabbed his wrist. "Bruder, tell me why." Hurt was in Ludwig's voice now.

"It was a bet. I wanted to prove I could dominate anybody." The hand disappeared quickly and Ludwig stayed quiet. Gilbert left and locked himself in his room. That night Gilbert cried himself to sleep.

The next day they re-met in the meeting hall to finish what they started yesterday. At the break Alfred and Mathias pulled Gilbert to the side; worried and curious. Ludwig joined a conversation close to the trio to listen what Gilbert had to say, even if it hurt or killed him.

"Are you okay Gil?" Alfred looked at him with worried eyes. He looked tired, spent and sad. So unlike the Prussia they knew. Gilbert let out a small bark of laughter.

"I'm totally okay Alfie, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't even top mein bruder. I feel so unawesome." Mathias and Alfred exchanged a look and pulled Gilbert into a tight group hug.

"You're still the awesomest of all of us Gil." Alfred nodded in agreement. Gilbert smiled.

"Danke guys." Ludwig was in shock. Gilbert told him it was all for a stupid bet and now he wouldn't even tell them? He was about to go over and pull Gilbert aside but Arthur called the meeting back to order. Oh well, he would catch the Prussian before he left. During the last half of the meeting Gilbert seemed to return to his old self again, with the help of Alfred sending him paper airplanes of funny pictures and drawings making him hide his snickers. Sadly, the same paper airplanes also got Alfred yelled at and caused the meeting to end early, again. Gilbert tried to escape with a crowd of nations but Ludwig managed to grab his arm and yank him to the side. He waited until they were alone before slamming Gilbert against the nearest wall.

"Explain, now." He snarled out. He could see Gilbert shrink and try to get away, but he just tightened his grip. "And don't give me the bet shit; I heard you and your friends today." Gilbert's eyes widened. He didn't know Ludwig was listening.

"I-I.." Gilbert trailed off and looked away.

"You what!?" Ludwig practically roared. "Why didn't you tell them? Why did you take the gott verdammt bet anyway? Why did you do this to me?!" Ludwig didn't realize he was slowly tightening his grip, cutting off Gilbert's air, until he felt nails dig into his arm. He let go letting Gilbert collapse on the floor. Ludwig was furious and he had every right to be. Gilbert gasped for breath as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Because I wanted an excuse to do this. I love you Ludwig, more than a brother. More than anything. I know you're off fucking Feliciano and I would never be more than a brother in your eyes. I had to, just once. I fully accepted that you would hate me afterwards." Gilbert hauled himself up and turned away. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going home." Before Gilbert could take a single step Ludwig grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall, gentler this time. He slammed his lips against Gilberts and pressed his body against him. Gilbert grunted in surprise and put his hands on Ludwig's chest to push him away. Ludwig pushed his tongue inside Gilbert's mouth and held him close. Gilbert gave in and kissed back. After a good long passionate kiss Ludwig pulled away both panting.

"Ich liebe dich auch bruder." Gilbert's eyes widened and several tears slipped out. Ludwig brushed them away. "I always have. But it wasn't always brotherly love either. I'm not with Italy, I told him as much and he was glad we could stay as friends. I love _you_ Gilbert." Gilbert whimpered like a puppy.

"Ich liebe dich Ludwig." He was ecstatic to be able to say it so freely. Ludwig smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm not letting you off the hook bruder." Gilbert looked up at Ludwig in confusion. "I want you in your uniform, tied up, on my bed when I get home. Understood?" Gilbert smiled big and half laughed half cried.

"Of course, meister." Gilbert wiggled out of Ludwig's grip and pecked his lips before jogging out of the meeting room to their home. Ludwig shivered at the name and started packing up. They both had time to catch up on, thing to say to each other. Actions speaking when they didn't have words. One thing Ludwig was sure of, he loved Gilbert with all his heart and Gilbert loved him back. That's all he needed.

Now where did he put his whip?

**I hope you liked. Please leave a review so I can improve and stop my insecurities about writing smut.**

**Oh yes! And I will be posting the next chapter of Flipside Experience VERY soon. College has been kicking my butt XD**

**Short author's note is short.**


End file.
